La adivina
by KimeShuga
Summary: Sonic y sus amigos van a una feria y encuentran una tienda de una adivina. Sonic y Amy son los que tienen la oportunidad de hablar con la adivina y descubrirán cosas que no sabían. ¿Qué serán esas cosas?
1. capítulo 1

_Hola, este es mi primer fic, soy muy nueva con esto, solo he leído algunos fics de Sonic, bueno, esto es algo que me imaginé una vez y quería escribirlo, y después me hice esta cuenta para compartirla con ustedes, gente encantadora :3, bueno, no molesto más…._

**Sonic ni sus amigos son de mi propiedad, son de SEGA.**

**La adivina**

En un bonito día soleado, cuatro amigos deciden salir a pasear como buenos amigos. Sonic, el erizo azul con púas corridas para atrás aceptó salir por no tener nada mejor que hacer, Tails, el pequeño zorrito amarillento aceptó ir para divertirse un poco y despejar su mente, alejarla de tantos estudios, Knuckles, el equidna rojo de púas largas aceptó ir porque hace tiempo que no salía con sus amigos y por último Amy, la eriza de púas cortas y rosa aceptó ir porque quería aprovechar tiempo con sus amigos. Los cuatro iban caminando sin rumbo tirando ideas para hacer algo entretenido, caminaban por una feria cerca del muelle.

-Oh, vamos, ¿porque no quieren ir al restaurante?-Se quejaba Knuckles quien caminaba junto a Amy atrás de Sonic y Tails que caminaban así para no ocupar tanto espacio del camino.

-Aún no tenemos hambre... ¿otra idea?-Seguía caminando el erizo azul.

-Pues yo ya tuve la idea de salir juntos, así que...- El zorrito llevó sus brazos para atrás.

-Yo sigo pensando que deberíamos ir al restaurante...-Se cruzó de brazos el rojo. Sonic lo pensó un momento.

-... ¿Y tú no dices nada Amy?-Giró su cabeza a fin de mirarle la expresión.

-Aún no se me ocurre nada... ¡AH! ¡Ya se! vallamos a la feria de aquí, tal vez encontremos algo entretenido-Señaló la feria de alado.

-Hmm yo digo que sí, me llama la atención-Dice Tails.

-¿Qué? Ahh claro, es porque lo dijo Amy ¿cierto?-Knuckles le mira molesto a Tails.

-No es eso... solo creo que parece entretenido-

-Gracias Tails-Le sonrió Amy.

-Pues yo también quiero ir a la feria-Dijo Sonic.-Parece entretenida, se puede encontrar cualquier cosa ahí, también puede que haya un puesto de comida, Knuckles-

-Oh bueno, vallamos...-Dijo al fin Knuckles y los cuatro ya decididos fueron a la feria. Al principio permanecieron juntos pero por gustos diferentes se fueron alejando poco a poco distraídos con los puestos que tenía la feria.

-Valla, es precioso...-Amy miraba con ojos brillantes al collar dorado con una rosa que tenía una piedra preciosa y roja.- ¿A cuánto está?-Le preguntó a la vendedora.

-Son 594 Rings -Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu que dices Knuckles? ¿Crees que...?-Se giró a su lado hablándole a Knuckles que no estaba ahí.- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?-Miró para todos lados buscándole.-me dejaron sola...-Se preocupaba. Por otro lado Tails estaba mirando unas decoraciones de un puesto y luego del otro hasta llegar a un puesto de plantas.

-Wooow, que linda planta-Se fijaba en una planta que era extremadamente rara.

-Es una planta muy rara, ¿verdad?, es la única que encontré así...-Le dijo el vendedor.

-¿Y a cuanto lo vende?- Preguntó.

-lo vendo a 500 Rings- Tails se puso a buscar en su mochila el dinero pero no alcanzaba a comprarlo.

-Ehh... lo veré después-Dijo cerrando la mochila y se puso a buscar a sus amigos para pedirles dinero. Mientras tanto Sonic no encontraba nada entretenido para él, pasaba de un puesto a otro sin siquiera fijarse detenidamente, habían joyas, decoraciones, tarros, ropa, incluso habían funciones de teatro, de reuniones, pero nada de eso le interesaba.

-¿Dónde estarán los chicos?-Se preguntaba deteniéndose. Knuckles estaba comprando una varilla con comida mixta y ni a penas lo agarró comenzó a comer.

-Hm, esta delicioso-Masticaba la comida.

-¡Knuckles! ¡Al fin te encuentro!-Amy le sujetó del hombro.

-¡Amy, me asustaste!- Se giró.

-Lo siento, te estaba buscando, ¡me dejaste sola!... ¿estas comiendo?-Se fija en su varilla.

-Lo siento pero comencé a ir por mi cuenta y encontré este puesto, no te preocupes, te compre a ti también-Le entregó otra varilla.

-Bueno, gracias-Comenzó a probarlo.-Wooow, ¡esta riquísimo!-Miro al vendedor.

-Gracias niña-Le sonrió. Al rato comenzaron a caminar por ahí.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no quedamos con juntarnos otra vez... no hicimos un punto de encuentro-Dijo Knuckles.

-Es verdad... y nos separamos al instante...-Le respondió Amy comiendo de la varilla.

-¡Chicos! Los estaba buscando-Tails apareció al lado de Amy.

-¡Ay no te había visto!-Amy se asustó.

-Ni yo a ustedes hasta que reconocí sus voces, estaba mirando este puesto-Se rio un poco Tails.

-¿Y Sonic?-Preguntó Amy.

-No lo sé, nos separamos cuando veíamos las estatuas de una tienda...-

-Oigan, ¿encontraron algo que les guste?-Preguntó Knuckles.

-Pues yo he visto un collar hermoso pero no me lo he comprado, también vi una blusa muy linda...-Dijo Amy.

-Yo vi una planta extraña que de verdad me gusto, pero con mi plata no era suficiente-

-Pues yo traje plata de más, ¿lo compramos luego?-Le sonrió Amy.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias Amy!-Le respondió contento Tails.

-¿Y tú Knuckles?-

-Pues... esa tienda se ve interesante- Señala a una tienda que tenía un cartel con ''La adivina'' escrito en él. Se acercaron a verlo más de cerca. También decía '' Puede reconocerte y decir cómo eres o cuál es tu secreto que te tiene acorralado, tus sentimientos profundos y tus con funciones''.

-¡Quiero entrar!-Dijo Amy con mucha curiosidad.

-Pff, alguien no puede hacer tales cosas a una persona así como así, las adivinas son falsas-Dijo Tails que no creía en las adivinas.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué tal les va?-Llegaba Sonic.

-¡Sonic! ¡Mira! ¡Una adivina! Vamos a entrar-Le dijo Amy.

-¿Una adivina?-

-Voy a entrar yo primero-Dice Knuckles entrando.

-Suerte-Dice Sonic. Al rato vuelve Knuckles mirando para otro lado.

-No se puede entrar con comida...-Miraba su varilla.

-¡Entonces terminémoslo y entramos!-Dijo Amy quien también tenía comida.

-¿Y tú Tails no entrarás?-Le preguntó Sonic.

-No creo en las adivinas, todo es una farsa-Dice cruzado de brazos.

-¡Entra tú Sonic!-Le dice Amy muy animada.- ¡A ver qué te dice!-

-Es cierto, entra Sonic-Le dice Knuckles.

-Hm... De acuerdo... tal vez me entretenga...-Entra a la tienda y lo primero que vio fue un cartel que decía ''no entrar con comida'' no pudo contener una risilla, luego solo veía oscuridad y muchos pañuelos largos de estilo árabe y decoraciones que parecían diabólicas.

-Acércate...-Escuchaba de más adentro. Sonic se fijó y se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña mesa con un mantel morado, arriba tenía un par de velas encendidas y ahí al lado estaba la adivina sentada guardando algo debajo de la mesa. Sonic se sentó al frente de ella.- ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Emm ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con reconocerme?-Le sonrió.

-Eres Sonic the hedgehog... ni tuve que usar mis poderes, eres un héroe famoso...-Le miró seria la adivina.

-...Pues entonces... ¿mis sentimientos o algo así que me confunden?-

-Viniste con tus amigos a esta feria porque no tenías nada mejor que hacer, al final te estas aburriendo al extremo y esta tienda al parecer puede entretenerte...-

-Wooow, ¿tan obvio soy?-

-No lo eres, tuve que usar mis poderes, no he terminado, para que no te confundas te diré la relación que tienes con tus amigos, Tails es tu mejor amigo, siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas, y aunque le puedas confiar cualquier cosa no lo aprovechas-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pues que él siempre quiso saber algo de ti y tú nunca le dijiste, quiere guardar secretos tuyos pero tú nunca se los confías...-

-Pues, no sabía que quería guardar mis secretos...-

-Se preocupa por ti y tu no tanto de él, aunque también te molesta que sea más inteligente que tú, y te sientes molesto cuando no actúa como mejor amigo y se va a estudiar dejándote solo...-

-El siguiente...-Mira para otro lado.

-...Knuckles, pues es muy fuerte, de lo rápido que eres él es de lo fuerte, puede que no tengan muchas cosas en común pero aun así tú lo quieres, son buenos amigos-

-Anda, que cursilería...-

-¡Digo la verdad!, mira te diré un secreto, a Knuckles le importas y a veces piensa en ti aunque no lo muestre-

-Ja, ¿enserio?-

-Enserio,... bueno, te molesta que a veces no valla a ayudarte por tener que hacer sus responsabilidades, como cuidar de la esmeralda...-

-Ya, siguiente-

-...Bueno... Amy, es una buena chica,... tú dices que la vez como una hermana menor... ¿verdad?-

-Si, por que la veo como una hermana menor-

- Pues no es así...-

-¿Qué?-

-Tu relación con ella es complicada... estas confundido, le ves como una amiga hermana pero a veces sientes mucha responsabilidad sobre ella, dices que te preocupas cuando esta con otros erizos que no conoces tanto... como Shadow o Silver, incluso cuando esta con personas que ni conoces...-

-Bueno, no confío en ellos, pueden hacerle algo-

-Ese sentimiento de protección no es nada más que celos-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo podría yo...?-

-Es la verdad, es la verdad-

-¡Pero si yo no! ... bah, no es cierto-Mira para otro lado sonrojado.

-...-Se ríe llamando la atención del erizo molesto.-Eres muy joven... Pero aún así no he terminado, Amy te ama y tú ya lo sabes, y no importa cuántas veces te lo diga tu nunca sabrás cuanto te ama... tú le estas lastimando... dices que la proteges pero en verdad la lastimas...-Mira con lastima para abajo.

-¿Qué? yo no le lastimo, ¡Que dices! apenas si la toco cuando me abraza, ni siquiera le toco yo, ella se lanza-

-No le lastimas físicamente, le lastimas por dentro...-

-... ¿Te refieres a que le digo cosas que le lastiman? yo no le digo nada-

-Hmm... Al ignorarla y hacer que no te gusta le estas lastimando el gran corazón que tiene... además que lo que dices con tus amigos de ella también llegan a sus oídos...-

-¿Que dices que lo que le digo a Tails y Knuckles no se queda en secreto? que traidores...-

-No es eso, tú dices cosas como ''bah, ¿Amy? ¿Tengo que estar con ella?'' o ''que molesta es Amy'' y esas cosas, Tails y Knuckles no hacen de chusmas contándole por si mismos a Amy. Amy se preocupa por su relación contigo y cuando está deprimida les pregunta a ellos que piensan si tú le gustas o qué... mira esto-La adivina saca una bola de cristal y la pone sobre la mesa y comienza a decir cosas en voz baja haciendo que la bola de cristal haga una imagen que pueda ver Sonic. En la bola de cristal esta Amy ayudándole a Tails a ordenar el taller.

''Amy, no tenías porque, pero gracias'' Le sonríe Tails.

''No hay de qué'' Le responde algo preocupada. ''Oye Tails... estuve pensando...''

''¿Qué pasa?''

''...T-Tú... digo, ¿qué crees que piense Sonic de mí?'' Estaba nerviosa y Tails al escucharle hizo una cara de lástima.

''... Pues... yo creo que se preocupa por ti...''

''Dime la verdad, Tails, lo superaré''

''...Bueno... cree que eres molesta... y que estás loca... ''Se mantiene un momento de silencio. ''Lo siento Amy...''

''Esta bien Tails...''Se hizo otro silencio. ''Pero ¿tú crees que soy demasiado loca y rara y molesta?''

''No Amy... yo solo creo que eres muy buena y un poco temperamental pero eres una gran amiga'' Le sonríe pero borra su sonrisa al ver la cara de Amy. ''¿Amy?... Oh Amy... no llores, yo no quería... solo... olvida lo que dije, ¿sí?..''

''Esta bien Tails, solo dijiste lo que creías... solo, déjame un momento a solas...''Sigue llorando y sale del taller. Tails mira al suelo deprimido.

-¿Lo ves? La lastimas...-Se borra la visión en el cristal. Sonic mira sorprendido al cristal.

-Pero... yo... eso... -

-Mira, mira, falta Knuckles- Vuelve a decir unas palabras en voz baja tocando la bola de cristal. Se hace una imagen de un día soleado en ángel island, Knuckles al lado de la esmeralda y Amy corriendo hacia él.

''Hey Knuckles!''

''Hola Amy, ¡tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?''

''Oh, estoy bien, nada distinto... Emm ¡Feliz día del amigo!'' Le entrega una caja.

''Wooow, ¡gracias!, ¡feliz día a ti también! ¡Debo hacerte un regalo! por cierto ¿qué es?''

''Es una ensalada que hice para ti, una nueva receta que me aprendí, espero que te guste, tiene muchas verduras saludables, como a ti te gusta'' Le sonríe.

''Ahh que lindo de tu parte, gracias, lo comeré ahora'' Se sienta en el pasto a comer junto a Amy. Comían juntos, Amy también se llevó su comida para comer junto a él. ''Esta delicioso, ya te puedes casar'' Se rieron juntos.

''¡Pero qué dices! ¡Aún soy joven!...'' Después de comer, Knuckles le hacía un peinado a Amy como regalo. Un peinado bastante bonito que podía hacer ya que él pelo de Amy había crecido un poco, tenía Flores de la isla.

''Oye Knuckles...''

''Dime...''Estaba concentrado en el peinado.

''Cuando dijiste eso de que me podía casar...''

''Jajaja... era una broma, con el que te cases le voy a romper la cara'' Dijo en un tono sobreprotector como hermano mayor.

'' Si claro... lo llegas a hacer y te rompo la cara yo...''Se reía pero luego volvió a hablar seria. ''cuando dijiste eso pensé en Sonic...'' Knuckles guardó un poco de silencio.

''¿Qué pasa con él?''

''Pues... estuve pensando que... Dime, ¿qué crees que piense Sonic de mí?''

''Hm... Es un poco difícil... yo creo que te toma de hermana menor... igual que yo...''

''...Dime la verdad y dame más detalle... no seas vago''

''...No creo que deba decirte, Amy...''Knuckles intentaba que no se notara pero estaba medio triste.

''...Dime la verdad, vamos, si es malo lo superaré...''

''... Bueno, pero no digas que no te lo dije...''Suspiró. 'Yo creo que Sonic... Sonic de seguro que te quiere mucho... pero...''

''¿Pero?''

''... A veces dice... que eres molesta y que no te tolera... que preferiría morir antes de estar contigo...''Se hace una pausa breve. ''Ja, pero ni idea que es lo que pasa por su mente, ese tonto azul... que se la cree mucho, no te preocupes, Tu eres muy linda para estar con ese perdedor, y además hay muchos pe-'' Se detuvo al escuchar a Amy llorar. ''Amy... Amy no llores... tranquila... Sonic es un tonto... déjalo, no sabe lo que dice...''

''¿Y tú crees que yo soy así? ¿Tú tampoco me toleras?''

''No Amy...''

''Quiero la verdad...''

''... ¿La verdad? Pues yo creo que eres muy linda y tu personalidad es muy linda también, tal vez eres insistente y temperamental, pero no importa cuántas veces me hayas golpeado con tu martillo, yo aún te quiero... ahora no llores, te vez más linda cuando eres feliz...''Amy se acurruca hacia Knuckles aun llorando y él le abraza y acaricia su pelo. ''Tranquila...''

''Y lo peor... es que lo amo tanto... te golpearía si no estaría tan deprimida... por decirle tonto... pero no puedo...'' La imagen se borra del cristal.

-Pobre niña... ya estaba preocupada por vuestra relación... tus amigos no son como yo que adivinan tus sentimientos... solo dijeron lo que creían por tus acciones y hechos... no los culpes... además que el que tiene la culpa aquí eres tú, Knuckles tiene razón, eres un tonto-

-¡Oiga!- Guardó silencio y miró al cristal que iluminaba un poco, lo miraba preocupado.-...Me siento mal...-

-¿Quieres vomitar?-

-¡NO! ... me siento mal por Amy... no quiero que piense eso... ella no es así... no le queda estar triste...-

-Pues tú la hiciste así...-

-No creí que pasaría eso... además, siempre está contenta cuando la veo...-

-Por supuesto que está contenta, te está viendo a ti, tú eres su alegría pero dolor al mismo tiempo-

-Yo no quiero esto...-

-Pero lo tienes... aunque no te guste estar atado, tener responsabilidades, aunque tu corras de Amy siempre, ella tarde o temprano te alcanzará... pero su corazón ya no está resistiendo mucho... se está rindiendo... tal vez tu peor pesadilla suceda...-

-¿Mi peor pesadilla? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Luego lo piensas tú, ¡siguiente! Eggman, lo odias pero no tanto porque sin él no vivirías aventuras y no hubieras conocido a tus amigos-

-Espera, ¡volvemos al otro tema!, ¿cuál es mi pesadilla?-

-Siguiente, Shadow, es muy emo y eso te molesta, siempre pensando en María o eso es lo que crees, tal vez comience a pensar en otra chica que conocemos, no crees?-Le guiña muchas veces.

-¡Hey! Grrr si se le acerca le corto la cabeza... pero eso no es lo que quería habla-

-¡Siguiente! Silver, te confunde mucho y cuando pelearon ya era cansador que diga que ''es inútil'' y ese ''¡toma esto!'' y además de decirte que ibas a arruinar el futuro y equivocarse con eso crees que es un poco tonto-

-Es cierto ¡pero estaba en otra cosa!-

-Cream, es una niña tierna y educada, no tienes muchos sentimientos por la pequeña pero te agrada-

-¡Basta! quiero saber mi pesadilla-

-Blaze, es rápida pero no tanto como tú, es seria y eso también te molesta un poco-

-BASTAA no quiero saber eso-

-...Que maleducado... ellos también son tus amigos...-

-Quiero decir que... pues quiero saber mi pesadilla...-

-Está bien... está bien... Uff lo hubieras dicho antes-

-¡PE-! ¡QU-! ¡PERO SI LO DIJE!- Sonic ya se estaba cansando pero suspiró y prestó atención. La adivina estaba sacando un horno pequeño. Mientras tanto afuera de la tienda.

-Ahh que delicioso estaba esa varilla...-Dijo satisfecho Knuckles.

-Sonic se está tardando mucho... ¿le habrá pasado algo malo?-Dijo Tails mirándoles.

-...No creo, ¿qué le podría hacer una adivina que según tú no puede hacer nada?-Le sonríe el rojo.

-Ja, que listo...-Miró para otro lado.

-¿De qué hablarán?... Ah! ¿Le estará diciendo su futuro? ¿Dirá la fortuna? ¡Muero de curiosidad!-Amy zapateaba.

-Ya tocará tu turno...-

-¿Puedo ir después yo?-Le pedía al equidna.

-Aghh ¡pero iba a ir yo!-

-Po fiisss-Le pedía con ojos brillosos.

-...Hm está bien...-

-¿Podríamos ir a comprar lo que nos gustó mientras tanto?-Dijo Tails aburrido.

-Pero nos estaríamos separando de Sonic también-Dijo Knuckles.

-Seguro se tardarán más que nosotros... vallamos...-Se levanta del banco donde estaban.

-Bueno vamos...-Le sigue Amy y lo hace levantarse a Knuckles

10


	2. capítulo 2

La adivina 2.

Siguiendo con Sonic.

-Toma-La adivina le da un polvo raro.

-¿Para qué es?-

-Tíralo al fuego...-Se refería al horno que estaba encendido. Sonic obedeció y lo tiró haciendo que la llama se hiciera grande.-Cuidado no te quemes...-

-¿Y que hay con esto?-

-Nada, tengo que hacer mi almuerzo...-Puso una hoya sobre el horno que tenía una salsa extraña.

-¡Oh vamos! dígame de una vez mi pesadilla-

-Bien, fíjate dentro de la hoya... ¿Qué vez?- Sonic se fijó y vio una figura de un ave.

-... Un pájaro...-

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no, ¡no es cualquier pájaro! ¿Que no lo ves? es un arrendajo azul-

-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? ¡Tú salsa es de color marrón!-

-Presta atención al vapor...-De la salsa salía mucho vapor y estaba la forma del arrendajo volando libremente.-Pero que linda ave, libre y voladora... mira, tiene amigos, muchos amigos...- de la hoya también salía vapor con otras formas de animales, un lobo, un oso y un gato.-Parece que sus amigos dependen mucho del arrendajo... él solo quiere vivir en paz pero sus amigos lo necesitan... el arrendajo se cansó y se fue a dormir dejando a sus amigos fuera... pobres de sus amigos, no saben de quien ser amigos ahora... no saben qué hacer... espera... ¿quién es ese cuervo? parece malo y sin corazón... pero mira, les muestra amabilidad... parece que el cuervo tiene un gran corazón... pero al parecer... está sustituyendo mucho mejor al arrendajo... sus amigos dejaron al pájaro azul por el negro... lo dejaron durmiendo... el arrendajo despertó... se dio cuenta que quedó solo... muy solo...-Sonic quedó mirando asombrado al arrendajo que se borraba entre el vapor.

-... ¿Y? ¿Eso es todo?... lo abandonaron al pájaro y quedó solo, ¿qué tiene que ver?-

-...No lo entiendes... el lobo, el oso... eran los mejores amigos del arrendajo azul... y la gatita que lo amaba... sus amigos se fueron con el cuervo... negro...-

-¡ ¿Qué?! ¡Lo traicionaron!-

-Es tu pesadilla... no quieres que te sustituyan ni que te abandonen...-Se guardó silencio.-Tal vez debas aprovechar la compañía que tienes ahora...-

-...Esta bien...-Se levantó.

-...Adiós Sonic... que tengas un lindo día, gracias por venir...-

-¿No me cobrarás?-

-No, es gratis... ahora vete y piensa un poco...-Sonic se fue de la tienda y vio a sus amigos acercarse, Tails con una bolsa blanca y Amy con una de cartón y Knuckles con más comida.

-Ya termine... ¿quién sigue?-

-¡OH QUE BIEN! ¡JUSTO CUANDO COMPRO MÁS COMIDA!-Se quejó Knuckles.

-De todas formas ¡voy yo!-Dijo Amy pero antes se detuvo frente a Sonic quien le miraba deprimido.

-¿Que pasa Sonic? ¿Te dijo algo malo? ¿Qué te pasará?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Ah, no, nada, creo que es una estafa... solo eso...- Dijo mirando para otro lado.

-Pero si es gratis...-Dijo Knuckles.

-De todas formas, es una pérdida de tiempo...-Dijo nervioso.

-¿Que te dijo?-Preguntó Tails.

-...Nada importante... ¿me convidas Knuckles?-

-No, cómprate-Se comía su ensalada de fruta.

-Ja, Que egoísta eres-Se reía. Amy entró a la tienda.

-¡Amy! ¡Querida! pasa, pasa cariño-Le invitó la adivina. Amy contenta se sentó al frente.

-Vaya, ¿cómo supo cómo me llamo? ¿Sonic hablo de mí?-Le sonreía.

-Bueno, digamos que soy una adivina-Le giñó el ojo. -Dime que quieres saber-

-¿Puede decirme mi fortuna?-

-¡Claro! pero antes, toma, pruébalo-Le da una cucharada de su salsa. Amy lo toma.

-Hmm...-

-¿Qué tal esta?-

-Hmm que deliciosa...-

-Gracias, pero no esta tan rica como la ensalada que le hiciste a Knuckles- Amy escupió sorprendida.

-PFFF coff coff! ... ¿cómo lo supo?-Quedaba impresionada.-Eso ni Sonic lo sabe... usted tiene el poder, ¿cierto?-Le miraba con emoción.

-Por supuesto que si querida... no hay nada que se esconda de mí...-

-¡Ya veo!-

-Pues vamos a tu fortuna- Corre el horno de lugar y la hoya.-Dame tu mano- Amy obedece y la adivina le saca el guante.-Vamos a ver... ah que linda manicura-

-Jeje gracias-Apoyaba con sus otra mano su cabeza.

-Veamos... hija, trabajas mucho, deberías descansar un momento...-

-Si es cierto... almenos no la estoy pasando tan mal en este paseo-

-Es verdad, es verdad, ah, lindo collar que compraste, buen gusto- El collar estaba en la bolsa y nunca se lo había mostrado.

-Vaya... me deja cada vez más impresionada-Le sonríe.

- Trabajas mucho pero todo tu esfuerzo vale la pena... conseguirás buena economía, felicidades... ¡mira! qué alegría, ¡tendrás un niño!-

-¡ ¿QUÉ?! ¡No estoy embarazada y ni siquiera tuve relaciones!-

-Ah...es cierto... me equivoque yo... lo siento... un error...- Amy suspiró aliviada y la adivina volvió a fijarse.- Oye, ¡tú gran amiga que no veías hace tiempo la volverás a ver! ... ah y ten cuidado con lo que dices...-

-Lo tendré en cuenta...-

-... Tranquila... no te molestes, mantén la calma y no saques tu martillo... eso debes pensar en el momento indicado... o algo valioso se irá...-

-Está bien...-

-...- La adivina se ríe y mira feliz su mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que ve?-

-Oh nada... es solo que vives alrededor de mucha buena gente... no desconfíes del cuervo... DIGO... uy... me equivoque...-

-¿cuervo? ¿Cuál cuervo?-

- Quería decir Shadow... solo que se me chipoteó... bueno, no desconfíes de él, solo quiere lo mejor para ti...-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sip, de hecho, todos quieren lo mejor para ti... hasta esa murciélago...-

-¿Rouge?-

-Sí, Rouge... hasta ella te quiere mucho, estas alrededor de gente muy buena... y todos te quieren... te dirán loca y torpe... rara y molesta pero... eso no es verdad... porque te ven como una chica especial, muy tierna y linda...-

-...Gracias-Le sonríe.

-No hay de que cariño...-Guarda silencio y se entristece.-...Oh linda... no llores más...-

-Pero no estoy llorando...-Amy se extrañaba.

-Tu corazón se rompe sin razón alguna... esas mentiras te la rompen...-

-... ¿mentiras? ¿Son mentiras?- Pregunta asombrada.

-Sí, son grandes mentiras que vienen de la fuente... no de las personas que tomaron de ella...-

-Creo entender...-

-Que bien, eres más lista que el erizo anterior-

-Jaja...-

-Tienes dos caminos que elegir... uno te da felicidad y el otro felicidad de a montón... ¿cuál eliges?-

-Pues el de felicidad de a montón, claro-

-Entonces sigue siendo como eres... no cambies, todo vendrá por si solo-

-Gracias, me ayuda mucho-

-Eso es toda tu fortuna... ¿qué más quieres saber?-

-Pues... de seguro que usted sabe que me gusta Sonic... ¿podría decirme que siente en verdad él por mí?-

-Eso debes averiguarlo por ti misma cariño, deja de preguntarle eso a los demás cuando se lo puedes preguntar a él mismo-Le sonríe.

-Doh está bien... ¿y los de más?-

-Ya lo he dicho, todos te quieren...-

-¿Pero que tanto? hay muchas formas de querer, quiero más detalles...-

-Jojojo... está bien... empecemos por Tails... Tal vez no tengan mucho en común, tal vez no son de hablar mucho el uno con el otro pero Tails aún así cree que eres como una hermana mayor... las hermanas mayores siempre son el ejemplo de cosas buenas, las más lindas y tiernas, Tails cree que eres así y te admira, aunque te tiene miedo cuando sacas el martillo...-

-Jejeje... ya veo...- Se rasca la cabeza.

-Knuckles te quiere como hermana menor, son tal para cual, los dos son testarudos, temperamentales y caprichosos... además de fuertes y peleadores, tal vez a veces se peleen porque chocan, pero aún así, tu siempre serás como su hermana menor, los dos son igual de tiernos también, como cuando le diste la ensalada y él te hizo ese peinado, no tenía nada preparado para ti pero pensó en ti, como ''que le puedo regalar?'', te quiere mucho y te protege...-

-Lo sé... yo también los quiero...-

-Claro que si... Cream, esa si es la más cercana a ti, te admira y se preocupa por ti, ella quiere estar a tu lado siempre pero no lo logra, siempre estas mirando para arriba y ella te mira a ti, deberías prestarle más atención, ella quiere ser la mejor de todas en tu vida... Te quiere mucho y te admira más que Tails-

-Oh... Cream... que linda...-

-Blaze no te conoce bien pero aun así te quiere y se preocupa mucho por ti como una buena amiga, le gustaría conocerte más pero tiene pocas oportunidades... Rouge te envidia a veces por ser tan alegre y linda de personalidad, incluso te envidia por ser más fuerte y especial, pero aún así te quiere y se siente cómoda contigo-

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía...-

-No te aproveches... recuerda que ella no sabe que estas aquí... tal vez venga a matarme-

-Jajajajaja-Amy se ríe.

-Hablo enserio... puede descubrirme...-

-Está bien, no diré nada...-

-Silver está feliz de conocerte, cree que tienes mucha energía y eres muy activa, te quiere como mejor amiga y te confía mucho, cuando te enojaste con él por intentar matar a Sonic se entristeció, no sabía qué hacer y no quería que no le vuelvas a ver...-

-Bueno, igual le perdoné-

-Y no se arrepiente de haberte pedido perdón... Continuemos con Shadow... Él será un poco antisocial y solitario... como dicen en estos tiempos... emo..., pero en verdad tiene mucho amor en su corazón... Tus eres como su inspiración para ser más sociable, tú le animas a juntarse con los demás, tú le recordaste su promesa con María y ahora él te ve como ella, tal vez llegue a perder su vida por salvarte de cualquier cosa... Y aunque no lo admita también te quiere mucho...-

-Wooow ¡cuántos secretos descubiertos!-

-Tampoco digas nada, él también puede descubrirme...-

-Jejeje, no diré nada-

-Bueno el resto también te quiere pero no tanto como los que nombre...-

-Espera ¿y Sonic? a él no lo nombraste...-

-Bueno... él tiene otra forma de quererte...no está en las formas de querer de los que nombre... es diferente...-

-...Ya... ya entiendo... todos lo dicen... seguro que no importa, puedo vivir con la gente que me quiere...- se deprime mirando para abajo.

-No te deprimas por nada ni por una razón insegura, ya te he dicho que debes averiguar el sentimiento de Sonic, si te digo arruinaré todo...-

-Y Sonic te descubrirá, ¿cierto?

-Exacto... y él puede descubrirme antes que todos... y matarme-La adivina se rascó la cabeza y Amy se sorprendió.

-Bueno, creo que he tenido suficiente... gracias por toda Adivina-

-No hay de qué... que tengas un lindo día-Le sonrió. Amy salió de la tienda y se fue con sus amigos.

-¿Que te dijo?-Preguntó preocupado Sonic.

-Luego hablamos a solas tú y yo-Amy le sonríe preocupando más a Sonic.

-¡ ¿QUE TE DIJO?!-Sonic se ponía nervioso.

-Relájate, de ti no me quiso decir nada-Amy se quejó haciendo un puchero. Sonic suspiró.

-¿Y qué te dijo de mí?-Preguntó Knuckles.

-Dijo que eres un torpe cabeza hueca y me dijo que sería mejor que me alejara de ti-Dijo inocentemente Amy.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Yo le voy a dar!- Se levantó histéricamente moviendo a Tails quien estaba sentado al lado suyo.

-Oye tranquilo-Se quejaba Tails.

-Jajaja es broma, tonto-Le da un abrazo deteniéndole para que no valla a matar a la adivina.

-Hm, ya no sé qué pensar...-Dejó que le abrazara.

-Yo también te quiero Knuckles-Dijo Amy aún abrazándole. Knuckles se sorprendió y se sonrojó.

-Eso te dijo...-

-¡Oh por favor! pudo haberse fijado con ninjas espías y vigilarnos, lo que dice no es cierto, ¡no es una adivina y no tiene poderes! está científicamente comprobado que no existen las adivinas- Se queja Tails.

-¿Porque no me crees Tails?-La adivina había salido de su tienda y le dio un susto tremendo a Tails.

-¡¿C-Cómo sabe mi nombre?!-

-Me gustaría seguir adivinando sobre ti Tails pero ya estoy cerrando, fue un gusto adivinarles, Sonic, Amy-

-Espere, ¡falto yo!-Se quejó Knuckles.

-Ven otro día Knuckles, querido, otro día que tengas mucho tiempo, tengo tanto que decirte a ti-Le agarra de los hombros.

-¿Mucho?-

-Sip, mucho, así que vente con más tiempo-Le sonrió.- Y si a ti también te interesa conocerte Tails, eres bienvenido-

-Hm, si claro...-Miró para otro lado.-Mejor vayámonos antes de que oscurezca.

-Adiós chicos, Amy cuídate, recuerda de lo que hablamos-Le saluda la adivina.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Lo tomaré en cuenta!-Le sonríe contenta Amy. Sonic le mira muriéndose de la curiosidad y Knuckles les sonríe y Tails solo quería irse.

-Y tu Sonic, ¡Recuerda lo que te dije! ¡Comienza a aprovechar oportunidades!-Le guiña el ojo muchas veces.

-Se, se, como sea... vámonos...-Se sonrojó al instante.

-¿Y? ¿Vas a contar lo que te dijo? ¿Te dijo de nuestro futuro?-Amy se agarraba de su brazo.

-¡Amy! ¡¿De qué hablas?!-Le quita su brazo.

-¿Te dijo si nos casábamos o cuantos hijos tendríamos?-

-El preguntará eso y todo, ¿no?-Se reía Knuckles.

-No le pregunte de mi futuro...-

-Bueno, yo tampoco, ahora ya sabemos de qué no preguntamos algo a la adivina mutuamente...-

-De todas formas, lo que les dice la adivina no hay que contarle a los demás, ¿verdad? es privado-Dijo Tails.

-Es cierto-Le dio la razón Knuckles y Sonic por conveniencia.

-Hmp! ¡entonces no sabrán lo que me dijo de ustedes!-Amy se fue corriendo hacia adelante escapando de ellos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te dijo algo de mí? ¡OYE AMY! ¡ESPERA!-Tails de persigue.

-¡HEEY! ¿ENTONCES SI TE DIJO DE MI? VUELVE AQUI! ¡NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DE MI!-Sonic fue después de Tails pero le tomó la delantera.

-¡¿Te dijo más de mí?! ¡VUELVE ACA NIÑA!-Knuckles saltó y se puso a planear en el cielo del atardecer. Y todos le corrían a Amy pero divertidos como los mejores amigos.

_Bueno, eso ha sido todo :3 talvez le haga otro sobre Knuckles y no se, le ponga a otro porque Tails no cree en la adivina XD, gracias por los reviews ;w; lloro, es la primera vez, je, chau! Nos vemos en la siguiente historia! _


End file.
